


you got to run, boy, run

by byzinha



Series: DCU [29]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Gen, Race, Season 1, blame it on gorillaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: the Legends go have some fun in Monaco. you know, where that badass grand prix is held.for @ficcingcaptaincanary's prompt of the week: songfic





	you got to run, boy, run

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Legends of Tomorrow is DC's and DC's only** , I have nothing to do with them.
> 
> I don't even know what I'm doing, omg. But this was an idea inspired by [this](http://incorrectlotquotes.tumblr.com/post/146032560438/leonard-i-think-the-lesson-here-is-that-we-should) tumblr post and fueled by Gorillaz/Pandora's [sounds like Gorillaz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=swRXJKWelm8) video. You can listen to the song of the fic **[HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hZSotzuaN60)**.  
>  I hope you enjoy!

**Monaco, 1928**

Leonard slid his fingers on the leather of the steering wheel of his brand new tuned BMW and took a deep breath. Gideon had outdone herself this time, it was obvious. He checked the mirrors, each one of them, and smiled at the styled “ _Cold_ ” that replaced the logo on the steering wheel.

By his left, Mick pressed the honk twice, catching Leonard’s attention. His friend had sunglasses on and he was putting on his gloves. He looked so giant in red his Alfa Romeo, it was almost comical. The two men exchanged a smirk and looked to their right, where Sara was lining up with them. She had chosen a white Bugatti and practically forced Jax to hand paint the black and white canary on the side. She was wearing gloves too, fingerless gloves for a better grip.

Leonard was so curious to see how she would be on the road, the expectation was boiling inside him. This was going to be so much fun, he could anticipate it.

“I can’t believe we’re going Fast and Furious this town!” Jax said excitedly. He would be in the second heat of Legends drivers, along with Ray and Carter.

The streets of Monaco were empty at three in the morning, which made it for a perfect race. Kendra took her position in front of the cars. She was wearing a black and white dress in the best 1920’s European fashion, and she had a handkerchief in her hand. It couldn’t get more old school than that.

Leonard lowered the passenger window of his car to call on Sara.

“Do you think that the Monaco Grand Prix will be invented because of us?” he asked and she laughed.

“You know what? Yes, I do.”

He righted himself on his seat and buckled up with a smirk. Nice. He had always imagined doing something useful to humanity, and it couldn’t get better than this. He rolled the title on his head: _Leonard Snart, robber of ATMs and pioneer of the world’s greatest race._ Yeah, that sounded good.

Mick started the engine of his car, which brought Leonard from his reverie. He reached for the keys on the ignition and felt the small replica of his cold gun. It had been a gift from Sara that he appreciated, but nothing was cooler than the gift he had prepared for himself.

Leonard turned the key, awaking the engine of his BMW with a loud roar, and then he pushed the K7 tape in the radio. He was aware that those types of cars didn’t even dream of having radios like those, but he was from the future and he mused to have some things from his time.

“Ready?” Kendra called raising her arms. Leonard looked at Mick and then at Sara. Alabama Shakes’ Heavy Chevy started to play, and there was no better music for that moment. “Get set.”

Sara smirked. Leonard focused on the road ahead, his feet weighting on the pedals, making the engine roar louder. The music filled the car.

“GO!”

The three cars rushed by the streets of Monaco like nothing before, leaving behind nothing but dust and Brittany Howard’s voice. It couldn’t get better than this.


End file.
